Electronic equipment and other systems often contain buttons and knobs. A user of such as system may turn a knob to adjust a system parameter. For example, a user may turn a volume knob on a device with a speaker to increase the volume of sound being provided by the speaker. This type of control arrangement may be satisfactory in some circumstances, but is inflexible and does not allow the placement or function of the knob to be customized.